mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Katherine michelle lopez
Todos los oc's juntos (everywhere) *-*.jpg|Bienvenidos |linktext=Hola bienvenidos a mi perfil n.n Katy.PNG|katy hearts |link=katy hearts |linktext= Katy hearts es una poni pegaso, a quién le gusta ayudar a los demás, es amiga de Rainbow dash, y le gusta volar... Sobre mi Hola me llamo katherine, y tengo 12 años, me gusta ver MLP desde qué lo estrenaron en Latinoamérica en DK, tuve la curiosidad de ver el programa y me gusto, y ahora la sigo viendo, sobretodo los episodios nuevos de la cuarta temporada, de hecho cuando término la tercera temporada, creí que ese era el final, pero no estaba segura hasta que vi en internet que sí Iván a ver cuarta temporada, también una película, quise saber más así que decidí hacer un wiki para saber más y aquí estoy http://images.wikia.com/wwwzumablitz/es/images/5/52/Derp.png mis amigos/a son Cootie sweet Applebeauty RainbowDash Thebest mis ocs Estos son mis ocs por sí los quieren ver katy hearts Melody shythumb|Katherine_michelle_lopez, Miembro Oficial de My Little OC]] Fast butterfly light butterfly Shining rose Flower shine Roxana Denis sleighbell Button crash Autumn leaf hope flies Princesa selena Rainforest Celestial Brigthness Linda Christmas fireworks Nightmare Knight Paradise stars Knight Moon Galería de imágenes Be happy katy hearts.jpg|Mi oc Cutie mark Ch.jpg|Mi cutie mark Flying.jpg|I'm ready Hello.jpg|Hello Imagefdkjyrdv.jpg Imagegrredcbn.jpg Imagegtthbfd.jpg Imagehgddss.jpg|Que tierna X3 Its snowing.jpg|Lista para la nieve Katy hearts flying.jpeg|Flying Merry christmas.jpg|Merry christmas My break lol.jpg My cloud.jpg Imagensb.jpg|Melody shy Imagejsn.jpg|Aquí en versión sin alas Mi cutie mark yay.jpg|Yay mi cutie mark XD Soy un conejo lol.jpg What does the fox say XD.jpg|What does the fox say XD KHCPP.jpg|Crystal pony Melody, crystal pony.jpg|Melody, en versión poni de cristal :3 Katy hearts cantando.jpg|Katy hearts cantando "Roar" Friendship is magic 1413.jpg|Friendship is magic Baby melody shy.jpg|Melody de bebe: linda no! 250px-Button crash.jpg|Button crash 180px-Katy y Applebeauty .jpg|Con mi amiga, Applebeauty :D Sweet dreams melody shy.jpg|Dulces sueños melody BFF echa por Applebeauty.jpeg|BFF echa por mi amiga Applebeauty, gracias :D Flower shine.jpg|Flower shine, tan tierna :3 Shining rose.jpg|Shining rose, tan tierna como su hermana gemela X3 Autumn leaf.jpg|Autumn leaf Love kiss.jpg|Beshito beshito XD Denis en una rama.jpg|Denis, el mejor amigo y mascota de katy hearts Nueva versión de sleihgbell.jpg|Sleighbell, la mascota de melody shy Katy y el creeper.jpg|Lo hice casi sin base al pony, pero no me quedo bien como digamos :/ First kiss, fireworks and Knight Moon.jpg|Flechado de amor (OMG) Knight Moon.jpg|Que onda 987546655.jpg|CUPCAKES D8 Discord no quiero bailar (miradafija).jpg|No quiero bailar, OK Let me a hug autumn (anthro).jpg|Autumn y katy, versión anthro Katy animadora (anthro).jpg|Vamos Equipó, otra en versión anthro Mighty song la lobita pony -3.jpg|Mighty Song, la pony loba La mascota de Mighty Song.jpg|Giselle, la mascota de Mighty Song n.n Cómics favoritos Fantasy Equestria .jpg|Fantasy Equestria #1 Fantasy Equestria|Fantasy Equestria #2 9864322233334445.jpg|Fantasy Equestria #3 098765444.jpg|Fantasy Equestria #4 FE#5.jpg|Fantasy Equestria #5 FANTASY EQUESTRIA PARTE 4 D8.jpg|Fantasy Equestria #6 Fantasy Equestria parte 6 oh yeah.jpg|Fantasy Equestria #7 098876544444.jpg|Fantasy Equestria #8 Usuario de Devianart Este es mi usuario de Devianart http://kathysmichelle2002.deviantart.com/ Vídeos favoritos en este wiki full|center|335 px full|center|335 pxfull|center|335 px full|center|335 pxfull|center|335 pxfull|center|335 px ♥Mi Firma♥ Esta es mi firma right|59px ♦Evolución de la semana♦ Esta es mi evolución de la semana XDthumb|305px Mis gustos My little pony: FIM Esta wiki ;D Minecraft thumb|251px|Me encanta jugar minecraft :D Los animales Las fiestas Los regalos Las oreos *-* Las papas fritas Los videojuegos Dibujar Pintar El parque de diversiones Los algodones de azúcar La música El color púrpura Mis disgustos El maltrato animal Que mis hermanos hagan un berrinche xp Los ruidos tan fuertes Que se roben mis oc's Fan Soy fan de: left|241px left|241px left|241px left|241pxleft|241pxleft|241pxleft|241pxleft|241pxleft|241pxleft|241pxleft|241pxleft|241px ¿Te gusta mi perfil? Si! :D No! D: |aling="left"| |} |-|